tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Stackhouse
| aliases = Ghost Daddy | series = True Blood | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Police officer; former road worker | race = | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana | known relatives = Corbett Stackhouse (father); Michelle Stackhouse (mother); Sookie Stackhouse (sister); Adele Stackhouse (grandmother, deceased); Earl Stackhouse (grandfather, deceased); Hadley Hale (cousin) | status = | born = 1980 | died = | 1st appearance = "Strange Love" | final appearance = | actor = Ryan Kwanten Labon K. Hester }} Jason Stackhouse is a character who appears in the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. Her books, as well as most of her provincial characters, have been adapted into the HBO television series True Blood. Jason Stackhouse is played by Australian actor Ryan Kwanten and is one of the primary characters from the series. He is the older brother of Sookie Stackhouse and works as a foreman for the Renard Parish Public Works division. Jason is often portrayed as a well-meaning, but often acerbic young man of limited intellect whose main focus in life is drinking beer and bedding women. Initially, Jason maintained a very negative view of vampires and those who associated with them, but he soon found his world view challenged when he met an introverted vampire named Eddie. Jason's character continued to evolve through the series, and he revisited his anti-vampire sentiments when he briefly joined a non-denominational religious group called the Fellowship of the Sun. Eventually, Jason found that his true passion was ironically in the field of law enforcement. In 2009, he became a deputy for the Renard Parish Sheriff's Department. Biography Early Years Jason Stackhouse is the oldest child of Michelle and Corbett Stackhouse. When Jason was still very young, his parents were killed by a supernatural creature named Worlow, though he grew up believing that they had died in a flash flood. His sister Sookie and he were sent to live with their grandmother, Adele Stackhouse. One of Sookie's kindergarten friends, Tara Thornton, would often come over to the house, sometimes sleeping over or spending whole weekends there. One day, Tara's alcoholic mother, Lettie Mae, chased Tara to the Stackhouse farm with the intention of beating on her. Jason protected Tara and locked Lettie Mae out of the house. From that moment on, Tara developed a huge crush on Jason, one that she maintains to this to this day. When Jason came of age, he moved out of his grandmother's farmhouse and took up residence in his parents' old family home. Sookie however, remained at the farmhouse. Jason attended college, but dropped out after two years. Dead Until Dark He eventually began working as a road crew foreman for the Renard Parish Public Works Department. There, he befriended several of his co-workers who later became drinking buddies including Hoyt Fortenberry, Lafayette Reynolds and Rene Lenier. Although Jason had a short fuse and could often seem acerbic, he was for the most part a good-natured, handsome man who enjoyed sports, drinking and women -- especially women. Nearly every available woman in Bon Temps dreamed of one day bedding Jason Stackhouse - a desire that Jason had no reservation about fulfilling. He maintained a sporadic relationship with a waitress from Merlotte's named Dawn Green. The two enjoyed each other's company, but they kept their relationship very loose and they were free to see other people. Framed for Murder In the Spring of 2008, Jason had an affair with a woman named Maudette Pickens. During their time together, Jason learned that Maudette had recently accepted money to have sex with a vampire. Jason was both repulsed and enamored with the prospect. Maudette was into voyeurism and bondage and she showed him a videotape she had made of herself with a vampire named Liam McKnight. Watching the video aroused Jason, but the imagery of the macabre vampire face haunted him for days. Jason and Maudette reenacted the scene from the videotape, and Jason pantomimed the actions of the vampire, which included erotic asphyxiation. After being choked by Jason for several seconds, Maudette slumped over unmoving. Jason panicked, picked up his clothes and ran out of the house. Maudette "came to", began laughing and shut off the video recorder. Later that evening, somebody broke into Maudette's apartment and actually strangled her to death. Jason was terrified that he had actually killed Maudette. The following day, Sheriff Bud Dearborne and Deputy Andy Bellefleur came to Jason's job site to ask him some questions. Jason was scared and evasive, which only served to make him look guilty. They took him back to the sheriff's station for questioning. True Blood: Strange Love Notes & Trivia * * Child actor Labon K. Hester played young Jason Stackhouse in flashback scenes from "The First Taste" and "Escape from Dragon House". The many loves of Jason Stackhouse * Maudette Pickens: Jason liked to have casual sex with Maudette, but Maudette's aggressive appetites ultimately led to her demise. Jason was temporarily accused of murdering her. (TB: Strange Love) * Dawn Green: Dawn and Jason dated, but Dawn seemed to prefer the notion of having a free relationship, which suited Jason just fine. Unfortunately, Dawn Green came to a violent end as well, and once again Jason was a suspect. This would not be the first nor the last time that one of Jason's conquests ended up dead shortly after a sexual escapade. (TB: Mine) * Randi Sue: Randi Sue was a young woman celebrating her recent divorce and wanting to party. Jason, high on V at the time, was more than willing to help her celebrate her newfound liberty. Tara Thornton caught Jason and she having sex amidst a pile of garbage in the back of Merlotte's. (TB: Sparks Fly Out) * Amy Burley: For a while, it appeared as if Amy Burley would be the one to change Jason's life around. He quickly fell in love with her, but Amy was a V addict, who brought Jason even further down the road of addiction. Jason began to doubt his commitment to Amy when she kidnapped a vampire named Eddie Gauther and began siphoning off his blood. Like Dawn and Maudette, Amy Burley was strangled to death. Jason was arrested until the true murderer was revealed to be a close friend of his, Ren Lenier. (TB: Burning House of Love-TB: You'll Be the Death of Me) * Sarah Newlin: Sarah Newlin was the wife of Fellowship of the Sun founder Steve Newlin. Although Jason found her attractive, he respected her position both with Steve and as a member of the group. Eventually however, a frustrated Sarah came onto Jason and they had sex. * Missy & Jen: Missy and Jen were two veterinarians passing through Bon Temps on their way to the West Coast. They hooked up with Jason and agreed to go back to his place to engage in a three-way, but Jason, emotionally impaired from being forced to shoot a man named Eggs Talley in the head, was unable to maintain arousel. He kept seeing images of the girls with bullet holes in their heads. (TB: Bad Blood) * Crystal Norris: Crystal Norris was a werepanther from the town of Hotshot. Jason found her in a moment of distress and took pity upon her and the situation with her family. Growing as a person, Jason tried to help out the people of Hotshot and developed a romantic relationship with Crystal. The werepanthers were literally a dying breed however and they needed a "Ghost Daddy" to help them replenish their numbers. The family captured Jason and Crystal raped him in the hopes of becoming pregnant. Once he escaped, he left the entire town of Hotshot behind him. * Jessica Hamby: Jessica was a vampire who had previously dated Jason's best friend, Hoyt Fortenberry. After the two broke up, Jessica developed an interest in Jason. He drank her blood on two occasions, one of which was to save his life after being too close to an explosion. With Jessica's blood in his system, Jason could no longer resist her and the two began a relationship. Jason felt immense guilt over doing so, feeling as if he had betrayed Hoyt. (TB: And When I Die) Related categories * images * appearances See also External links * * * at Wikipedia * Jason Stackhouse at the True Blood Wiki References ---- Category:1980/Character births Category:Deputies Category:Road workers Category:Ryan Kwanten/Characters Category:Labon Hester/Characters